Breaking Dawn, the missing description
by lolitag3
Summary: Never again will i hurt you my beautiful, my Bella."


A/N Please be gentle with me on this one. posting it is making me nervous and i almost decided not to. This is the same as my other oneshot in the fact that it was written on a whim and with my eyes closed so please enjoy.

And i do not own the characters or anything like that so yea . . .

Edward had counted on Bella taking a while to get her self together. She had to be nervous. Possibly more nervous then he was. He was patient though. Waiting gave him time to get his thoughts together. He wanted her. Bad. He had from the first moment he had smelled her, but he truly didn't want anything to go wrong. He would have gladly deprived himself of anything he desired as long as his Bella, his love, was never hurt. Edward knew arguing was a lost cause at this point. They were married now, and he wanted Bella to have as many human experiences as he could convince her to have before that inevitable day. Falling in love, getting married, and having a traditional honeymoon was about as human as it got. Edward smiled to himself. A very tiny part of him was glad that Bella was so insistent on this. It meant she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

And want him she did. There wasn't a doubt in his mind about her intentions when he turned to look at her when he felt her touch.

Edward had never seen Bella so pale. Immediately he thought of what she would look like when he turned her. If it was possible, she would be even more beautiful. His eyes slid down her body, taking in every inch of her he could. He would never forget this moment. Not even in all the years he would spend with her, would she look more gorgeous, so amazingly delicious, as she did now. He wanted her, and his anatomy showed it. The gentle waves in the water hid that from Bella's still virgin eyes.

"I promised we would _try_ . . . " Edward could not for see this going as well as Bella thought it would, but he had promised. He wasn't even sure he could stop himself at this point, if she had wanted him to. The amount of tension that was building in his body just standing here looking at her, his Bella, in all of her glory, was enough to drive any man wild. He had to control himself though, he was not going to ruin this for her.

"Forever." And that was his promise to her. The only promise that had ever mattered in his whole life.

He placed his hands on her hips, for once giving him chills instead of her. Looking into her eyes, he lowered his head to meet hers, initiating the most passionate kiss they had shared so far. His hands wanted to explore her body even more then his eyes did. He started by cupping her face, deciding to start at the beginning. Tracing the features he knew so well, he began on his southward path. He had decided not to linger to long on her neck, since that was already claimed territory. He wanted to get to know every part of her that he had never known before. Her skin was burning under his as he placed his hand over her chest, very slowly moving down to her breasts. Her skin only got hotter under his touch. He had never felt so much warmth before. His hands hesitated only a moment, while he tried to decide what to do with her. It only took half a second for him to make up his mind. He lowered onto his knees so that his face was level with her stomach. Bella could easily guess his reasoning behind this. She had bended down so that it was her chest that was now level with him. He looked into her eyes for a moment, to make sure he didn't see any doubt in them. When he was sure, he leaned forward, placing one of her breasts into his mouth. He was immediately overwhelmed by her scent, sending him in a spiral of thoughts. The more he had of her, the more he kept wanting.

His hands hadn't stopped when his mouth did. He ran them down her sides, feeling her soft skin, and the curves in her hips. His tongue was now tracing circles around her nipples, and that was pretty much taking up all of his concentration. It kept getting harder and harder for him to not bite her. It also kept getting harder to not just lay her down and insert himself in her now. Then there was his most intimate body part, that just kept getting harder as well. He was determined to make this the most memorable moment in Bella's life, since it was already his.

While his mouth was lingering on her bosoms, his hands were now fondling her backside, and moving there way to the front. Bella had entwined her fingers in his hair and was pulling it slightly. The more he touched her, the more she pulled. His hands finally made it to the front of her body, and he hesitated. Looking up into her pleading eyes, he rose up off of his knees, meeting his lips with hers. After several moments of passion, Edward broke away to find Bella's eyes again. He wanted her so bad, but knew he had to take his time. He leaned in so there noses were touching.

"Isabella Cullens. I love you. I love you and I need you. Always will I need you."

His hand had never left it's position, it still hovered slightly over the only part of her body he had not claimed yet. He was still unsure about what he wanted to do when Bella placed her hand over his, directing him where she wanted him to go. She pushed his middle finger with hers, over her threshold, into her dew covered flower.

Edwards mouth had fallen open, and immediately crushed against Bella's when he heard the gasp that had escaped it at his touch. He continued massaging her flower, slowly, as his tongue worked its way around her mouth. She kept pressing herself against his, making sure he knew how much he was making her want him. He could tell by the rapid beating of her heart what she wanted, and she wanted him. All of him.

Edward could tell that it wouldn't be long before he had to have her completely. He detached himself from his Bella, and picked her up in his arms. He loved the way she was looking at him, like she would never have enough of his touch.

It seemed like he carried her for ages, even though the walk to the house was short. Once they got through the door, Edward placed Bella back on her feet. He took a moment to look in her eyes again, then he placed his lips in their appropriate place in this world, over Bella's. She placed her hands on his sides, sending more chills down his spine. She started to walk backwards taking Edward with her. He followed her willingly, Knowing where she was leading him. As soon as they were in the white room Edward picked Bella back up and placed her on the big white bed. He noticed that as soon as her head hit the pillow she closed her eyes.

"I would understand if you would rather go to sleep right now. You must be tired?" He honestly didn't want to stop, but knew he had to make the offer.

"No. I want you. Tonight."

Edward got onto the bed, placing himself above Bella. He hovered over her for just a moment. Taking the time to place one kiss on her lips before hand, he placed himself inside of her, bringing them closer together then they had ever been before. Edwards head immediately began spinning. He felt like he was about to go insane. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. That was enough to calm him down just for the moment. He began to move back and forth, slowly, making sure that he wasn't going to deep inside of Bella. He was making sure he wasn't going to hurt her any more then necessary. Her eyes were shut tight and he could see the pain in her face. He hated it but he knew what she was feeling now would pass. He kept easing himself in and out, watching her face. He was so relieved when her eyes opened and she leaned her head back into the pillow, showing that the worst of it was over. He started moving just a little faster inside of her placing his hands on her arms, wanting to touch as much of her as he could. He kept going faster and faster, still keeping an eye on her face. His hands moved from her arms to her stomach. He couldn't get enough of her. She had started to move with him, moving her hips up when he moved his down. He had been most afraid of what happened next, and with good reason. Bella couldn't help herself. She had wanted more of him so she grabbed his hips, pushing him as far inside of her as he would go. It had hurt even more than the initial penetration, but it was worth it. He could feel the blood before he smelt it, and that made it even worse. It threw his mind off balance. All he could think about was having more of Bella, all thought of her safety out of his mind. He grabbed harder at her sides, harder then he normaly would have, pushing himself in and out of her. His mind was reeling and it wouldn't stop. It just kept getting better so he had to keep going. The look on Bella's face told him that she didn't want him to stop. He grabbed at every part of her he could, leaning down to kiss her mouth. She had to push his face off, reminding him that she had to breath. He could feel the pleasure keep rising. He felt Bella shudder under him when it happened. When he climaxed all he could think about was bella, and turning her. He wanted to do it now. He wanted the taste of her blood in his mouth. He wanted to hear the sound of his teeth sinking deep into her warm flesh. He wanted this to never stop. He leaned his face down taking in the scent of her neck. It was very faint, but he was still able to hear it.

"I love you, Edward." Hearing her whisper those words brought him back to his senses. If he did it now then he wouldn't be able to control himself. He would lose her. The first thing he saw he had to attack with his fangs, wanting to get rid of the urge to bite bella. The first pillow wasn't enough, so he had to grab another. From everything that had happened that day, Bella was exhausted so she was already fast asleep and wasn't able to witness any of Edward massacring the poor pillows, and for that he was thankful.

He got up and went into the bathroom. He had to completely regain composure before he would lay down next to his love again. He turned the shower on the coldest it would go, and had to sit in it for a good thirty minutes before he thought it was safe for him to return. He layed down next to his Bella, to watch her sleep. He brushed her hair out of her face.

"Im so sorry. I will never hurt you again my beautiful, my Bella."


End file.
